Winter War
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: When the Z Fighters old enemies appear in Karakura Town, the Soul Society calls upon them to come to their aid. They train together, fight together and create strong friendships but will it be enough to stop Aizen in his plans and what will some of them do when presented with hard choices that could change everything. Sequel to Ichigo Strongest Under The Heavens?


Koren: Well here it is after waiting for so long the second installment to Ichigo Strongest Under the Heavens? I am sorry it took over a year to do it but I had other stories to work on and finish before this. Also a bunch of things happened, my pet hedgehog Sonic died (yes I'm lame but he only had one eye and was missing an ear, so he was the One Eyed Sonic the Hedgehog), we moved soon after that and a bunch of other things changed so this and my other stories got shelved. But I finally got this up and going again and I finally have almost all of it figured out. I hope you guys like it and that it lives up to explanations.

Sapphire: Oh come on and get on with it, I'm ready to get to fighting already. *The red head smiles as she jumps over me to type*

Koren: Do you mind, I'm busy. Go bother the others. *I point towards the door and she walks away with a glare at me as I tick my tough out at her* Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Bleach. Just the bunch of new characters that I felt would add to the story, I just hope they don't take over it or subtract from the story.

-o0o-

**Z Fighters world**

Deep in the mountains a simple house was tucked away and you would never suspect that some of earth's great's heroes were living there. Currently 3 of them were sparing up in the sky above the houses, the two younger men were going at their father with everything they had. Well without going up to super Saiyan. Goku had just grabbed both of his son's hands as they tried to attack at the same time, when Chi Chi's voice called out.

"Time for lunch." Chichi called out. Those three words caused them to stop and had them back on the ground faster than you could say empty stomachs in coming.

"Make sure you wash your hands before you sit down at the table and where is Sapphire and Sadra?" Chichi asked as they boys ran pass her on their way inside.

"They went training with Vegeta earlier; saying that they would be back later for dinner. Oh and they were going to go grocery shopping on the way back." Goku said as he stopped to kiss her on the cheek. That seemed to sit well with Chichi as she led him inside. They were just half way through their lunch when Goten suddenly asked a question.

"Dad, I was just wondering, how do you think Ichigo and the others are doing?" this stopped all of them as they tried to think of a good answer to what they didn't know.

"I'm sure that their training hard and getting a means for us to come over and help them fight Aizen and our old enemies. I imagine their head captain got right on trying to get us there when he realised that his old friends were involved." Goku said as he scuffed up his youngest son hair.

"Ya Goten we'll see them again and I think it will be soon." Gohan said. This seemed to reassure Goten as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

**Ichigo's Pov**

"AWWWWW!"

That was all I could shout as I went head first into a rock when my Hollow mask broke again and fell. I rolled onto my back and laid there trying to catch my breath. Then a foot wearing a sandal entered my field of vision and was coming down onto my face. I was able to roll out of her foots path and got to my own feet.

"This is no time to be lying around Ichigo." Snapped the short pigtail blond devil named Hiyori. Ever since I gained control over my inner Hollow, I've had to spare against this girl every waking moment. I was beginning to hate her, a lot.

I growled before I restored my mask once again and charged at her. She simply decided to hit me with a Cero at close range; this sent me flying again across the Visored's underground training room. This time I lay in a heap and had a harder time getting back on my feet.

"Ok that's enough for today." Shinji shouted as he stood next to me. The two of them started to argue but I tune them out as I was able to get up and turned my thoughts on to other things.

I still find it hard to believe that there are other worlds out there that are similar to our own and yet so different. A few months ago my friends were heading back to the world of the living after spending some time the Soul Society. When a strange vortex appeared in the Senkaimon. It picked us up and we soon found our self's trapped in on a different earth.

There we meet the Z fighters at what they called the Strongest Under the Havens Tournament. All of us, save Orihime, sighed up in this tournament with the thought of procuring some money to live off of till we figured out how to get back to our own world. We didn't realise at the time that we were in over our heads and in no way able to even get close to winning.

At the same time in the Soul Society they were having their own trouble as people in the Rukongai and Soul Reapers were missing with only their cloths left behind. They soon learned that a former android by the name of Cell was behind it. He was absorbing them and took their spirit energy for himself. He admitted to be aligned with Aizen and allowed the former squad 5 Captain use the Hogyoku on him to change his body into a new kind of Arrancar. Unfortunately this let his KI and Spirit energy's unstable but it didn't stop him from trying to decimate the inter Seireitei. In a surprising twist it was the head captain and his onetime use Dragon Balls, (which he got from Kami long ago) to send him back to the world he had originally come from.

Unfortunately it was right on top of the Tournament grounds when I was about to be dragged on the arena floor by the very pissed off Vegeta that he reappeared. Piccolo, who had been watching the whole thing from the sky above, was the first of the Z fighters to experience Cell's new found powers. Cell had thrown him down to the ground and ironically saving me from getting the crap betting out of me. In an interesting turn of events it seemed that Cell had been sent by Aizen to kill me and when he tried Goku intervened and the two of us joined forces against him.

Well we did that the others had to fight off Hollows that Cell had hidden in their world and was planning to use on the Z fighters in revenge. Also Orihime, with the help of Chichi, were able clear the area of people and healed Piccolo. He was able to rejoin the fight after some of the others had started to go down and put under Orihime's care. But the one thing that was the worst was through most of the fight I was not just fighting Cell but my Inner Hollow as well. He wanted in on the action and didn't once let me be. Eventually he took control and in his rash behavior, he got us both caught in Cell's tail. I figure that he thought my inner Hollow could settle his Ki and spirit energies. So he started to absorb my entire body.

Or he would have if it wasn't for Orihime.

She was able to use her Koten Zanshun to cut the end of Cell's tail off and I was able to regain control but I was still trying to get out of his tail when Cell turned his wrath on her. He had aimed a huge attack at her and from what I was able to see when I finally got free was that she knew that she couldn't out run it and had accepted that. Thankfully Hercule Satan is a fast runner, as he had grabbed her and got her out of the attacks range, saving her life.

During all this Goku was given time to gather enough energy for the Spirit Bomb and finished Cell off, once again saving their planet from harm. At the Brief's home we told them who we were and where we had come from. It was only then that we learned that Roshi, Kami and the head Captain all knew each other from earlier crises that had made them and the Soul Society to join forces. Remembering that Cell had told us that there was more of the Z fighters old enemy's working with Aizen, we agreed that when we got back to our world, we would tell the Soul Society that they were willing to help.

And the head captain was more than happy to except that help. He immediately got Captain Kurotsuchi working on a device to bring the Z fighters here to help us before sending Orihime, Chad, Uryu and myself back to the world of the living. We hadn't heard anything from the Soul Society till that day that those two Arrancar's showed up in the park, where Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime all nearly died.

I had been powerless to stop them from hurting my friends when my Inner Hollow stopped my body from moving and then when Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, with his fellow Arrancar's showed up. I was weak compared to him, and the only reason I survived was because Kaname Tosen and the gorilla masked Arrancar stopped him.

Tosen had spoken first to Grimmjow but when the Espada tried to ignore him and engage me again the man in the gorilla mask got in his way. He even took Grimmjow Zanpakuto away from him before he pushed him towards the Garganta that Tosen had opened. As they started to leave I looked at gorilla masked man closely. He was tall and had a similar in build to Goku but the way he walked and carried himself was completely different from the earth raised Saiyan. His wore a white robe of the Arrancar's but with an over coat similar to a captain's Hori. His arms were bare and covered in muscle. As the Garganta was closing I saw him turn and look at me and for a second I thought I saw something strange in his brown eyes.

With the first of what was most likely going to be many fights with no sign of any of the Z fighters old enemies I decided that I wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to find us. So I searched out the visoreds and after convincing them I began this training to control my inner Hollow and to get stronger.

I will never see my friends or the ones I love hurt again, not well there is still breath in me.

**In Hueco Mundo**

Szayelaporro Grantz was working in his lab checking something under a scoop before taking the slide off and replacing it with another and then another. He seemed happy by the results of the test he was seeing as he wrote them down in a note book. He was so wrapped up in his work that he was unaware the Aizen and Gin had entered till Aizen spoke.

"Well Szayelaporro did your experiments on Frieza, Cooler, Salza and Zarbon work?"

Szayelaporro was surprised at first that he hadn't séance them enter the room but he kept that surprise to himself as he turned and face them. "Yes lord Aizen it worked." He said as he picked up the note book he had been writing in. "Their energies are no longer in a state of flux or otherwise out of balance. Their Ki's and spirit energies are in sink but I believe that a field test would prove to beneficial to further my results."

"A field test?" Gin asked as he turned to lord Aizen. "Perhaps we can put them against some lower Arrancar's in a death match."

"No, I think not." Aizen said. "It would be better and service my proposes to have them go to the world of the living and have them face the Soul Reapers there. Let us see if they can handle the four of them any better than they did Cell." He then turned to the 2 of the ones they were disguising. "What do you think?"

"Oh I very much like the idea lord Aizen." Frieza said with a smile. He was in his third relised sate but some changes had been made with his exposure to the Hogyoku. He had bone armor that covered his arms and legs like guards and a broken jaw with sharp teeth rested around his neck.

"I would also like the opportunity to try out my new powers to their full existent." Cooler said as he leaned against the wall. He looked similar to his younger brother but his build was stronger, were Frieza was built more for speed. Both of them were wearing bands around their waist with swords resting in them.

"Then you have my permission to go to the world of the living to test the modifications made to you. Feel free to take Zarbon and Salza with you." Aizen said. Both of them bowed to him before they left the lab.

"When they return and give you the results of what happened make the same modifications are done to King Vegeta first before the others." When Szayelaporro said he understood, Aizen and Gin left. They walked down the corridor without saying anything for a few moments until Gin broke the silence

"My lord Aizen, if you don't mind my asking why make the changes to his majesty first?"

Aizen's only response was a smile.

**World of the Living**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was no trouble in sight. Rukia, Orihime and Rangiku had gotten together after school and were out for a little bit of well deserved girls only fun (as Rangiku had put it). Their first stop was a restaurant, and at the moment Rukia was wishing she had a cold so that she didn't have to smell the other girl's food.

"Yummy. Orihime this is delicious, thank you for the lovely suggestion." Rangiku said as he continued to eat her Soi bean, custard, fish pudding. Rukia had thought that when the wariest was taking their orders that her eyes might have popped out of her head in shock at the strange request.

How the two of them can even eat that stuff makes me think that something is wrong with their taste buds. I'm also worried about Captain Hitsugaya's health staying with these two. Rukia thought as she ate her beef dip in silence.

When they had fished eating and paid the bill they head over to the nearest mall to have some fun. They hadn't made it too far when they séances a strong and unusual spike of spirit energy. They looked around for the source of the spirit energy as a beeping came for their soul phones. Checking they saw that it was coming four different sources that weren't that far from Kisuke's shop.

"What could be behind this spirit energy?" Orihime asked as the three of them ran down the street towards the shop.

"I don't know but they register differently from the other Arrancar's that we ran into last time." Rukia said.

"You don't think it could be some the Z Fighters old enemies finally coming to fight do you?" Orihime asked worried.

"We'll find out soon enough." Rangiku said as they saw the area come into view.

They came to a stop and looking up they saw a Garganta closing right over Kisuke's shop and standing in front of it was 4 of the strangest people they had ever seen. Two looked like lizards with tails, were the other two looked more like strange humans. On had long white hair that looked like tendrils that hung loosely over his shoulders. He was wearing the same uniform of an Arrancar with a sword in his sash. The other was a smaller build with long blonde hair, with two horns that were on his head and he also was wearing the same uniform but it was tight across the chest.

Rangiku looked at them strangely. "Other than the two lizards with bone armor the other two nearly look normal." She said as she pulled out her soul candy.

"Don't let their appearances deceive you." Rukia said as she also pulled out her soul candy. They both exited their gigais before turning to Orihime.

"You better take our gigais into the shop, get Renji and Chad. Be sure to tell them that it's the Z Fighters old enemies were dealing with." No sooner had these words left Rukia's mouth they séance familiar spike of spirit energy, they turned in time to see Renji flaying at the enemy. With that both women jumped into the sky after their friend, drawing their Zanpakuto as they did.

Frieza laughed at them as they came flying towards them. "These Soul Reapers are such fools. Cell must have been slacking off to have let them and the Z Fighters kill him." He said as he saw them flaying towards them.

"Don't underestimate them Frieza." Cooler said as he looked behind them. "They have back up."

Frieza, Salza, and Zarbon turned and saw that Hitsugaya and the rest of his team were coming towards them. The aliens soon found them self's surrounded. They could tell that some of them were unsure and nerves but two were more focused then the rest.

"Well aren't you two the prepared ones. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai." Cooler said as he eyed them casually.

"How do you know our names?" Renji asked on edge.

"Lord Aizen has a full report of what happened with Cell. Every tidbit of information, from the moment he entered the Soul Society and was then forced back to the world we came from. I personally like the shocked look on Goku's face when he heard we were coming back from the dead to fight them." Frieza said with a sneer.

"How could you possibly have known any of that, little own see what the Z Fighter's reactions were when we saw Cell dropped in on the World Marshal Arts Tournament?" Rukia asked.

"That doesn't matter as that is not why we are here." Salza said as he pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Not so fast Salza." Cooler said waving him off. "Let's hear what the young captain Toshiro Hitsugaya has to say."

Toshiro was surprised as all eyes turned on him but he kept that surprise to himself. He hoped that maybe he could gather information on these strange beings. "Alright, why are you here?"

"The answer to that is simple to test out our new bodies as Lord Aizen had order."Frieze said as he pulled his Zanpakuto. Immediately everyone pulled out their own Zanpakutos, save Renji as a grin crossed his face. This of course didn't go unnoticed.

"And what are you so happy about?" Salza asked him.

"Oh nothing much, just that I know something you don't." Renji said as he put his hands together right next to his hip.

"Oh and what's that?" Cooler asked a bit intrigued.

"This. KAMAHAMAHA!" Renji fired the Ki blast at the four unsuspecting aliens as his comrades got clear. They were so caught off guard that none of them had time to dodge. When it hit them, they were scattered across the sky.

"Renji when did you learn the Kamhamha wave?" Rukia asked well the rest of Hitsugaya's team was too awed to speak.

"I had Master Roshi teach me and Ichigo well we were training with him. I'm better at it then Ichigo but I can't do it as well as Goku or the others. Besides I know that Tien taught you and Chad his Solar Flare technique." Renji said.

Rukia just smiled. "You didn't think that I would pass the opportunity to learn something like that did you?" she asked him.

"Nope." he said with a grin.

"Flirt later you two, just tell us who or what were up against?" Ikkaku asked in frustration.

"If I remember the descriptions that the Z Fighter gave us correctly, the purple and white one is known as Frieza, the one that looks like him is his older brother Cooler. The other two are Zarbon and Salza I think, according to Vegeta they were their right hands in their lives." Rukia said.

"How were they defeated?" Toshiro asked.

Both Rukia and Renji thought about it but realised that they had never been told that information but they didn't have time to say as much as a second later Cooler appeared behind Renji and tried to punch him in the head. Renji was able to turn in time to block him with Zabemaru.

"I have to admit that was impressive for a worm like you but you won't get the jump on me like that again." Cooler said before he hit Renji in the ribs with his tail. Ikkaku flashed in to help him as the other three aliens turned Arrancars came flying back at them. The fight that in sued was almost a brawl where the Soul Reapers weren't even safe from their own attacks as the enemy kept using sanido's to get out of the way.

Down below them Chad, Orihime, Kisuke and his staff watched in awe. They knew that they could not get involved in the fight as it would only bring the fighting down to the ground where the city's inhabitants would be put in danger. But that didn't make it easy to watch.

Renji was fighting Cooler, who was grinning with Reni's failed attempts to even put a scratch on him. Rukia was fighting Salza on her own and wasn't doing too bad but it was clear that he was playing with her a bit. Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya were barely holding their own against Frieza as he was firing energy attacks left and right at them making them split up and trying to go after them one on one. Meanwhile Ikkaku and Yumichika were getting their butts handed to them by Zarbon.

"Is this all you two have to offer in ways of a challenge? How disappointing." Zarbon said as he stopped the both of them from striking him by grabbing their sword arms. Ikkaku went to hit him with his sheath, as he always had it in his other hand. Surprisingly the bone tentacles on Zarbon's head lashed out and stopped his attack.

"What the hell?" Ikkaku snapped.

"That is the most unbeautiful thing had have ever seen." Yumichika said looking disgusted. Zarbon simply smirked as he banged their heads together, dazing them.

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki. Somano mi Hakuren!" Rukia had used Bakudo 61 Rikujo Koro to trap Salza and used it to activate her Zanpakuto. Then using it's abilities to freeze him completely in ice. She thought for a moment that she had seceded but then the ice started to crake and then it burst as he came charging at her. She didn't have time to dodge as he grabbed her around the neck.

"Thank you for the refreshing cool off but I think now it's time for you to die." Salza said. Rukia tried to cut his arm off but he stopped her blade with his open hand and broke that arm. He laughed at her cries of pain as he started to crush her wind pipe.

"Let go of her."

Salza had just turned to look at Renji when his master Cooler came flying at him as he held open the jaw of Hihio Zabemaru open. They collided as Renji used his Bankai's attack at point blank range to blow them away. Thankfully Salza had let Rukia go when Cooler had run into him; Renji was by her side as she held her broken arm and caught her breath.

"You ok?" he asked her as his Bankai surrounded them protectively.

"DO I LOOK OK?" she snapped at him in pain and frustration. He could see that her arm was at an imposable angle but it still had the strength to hold on her Zanpakuto.

At that moment an explosion happened and looking up they saw a half frozen Frieza dodging a dust cloud well Captain Hitsugaya tried to circle around using his Bankai's wings for extra speed. "Well I'll say this, for not having much experience with this guys save Cell their doing pretty good against them." Renji said as he supported Rukia against him.

"You two!" both of them turned as Slaza and Cooler walked on the air towards them. "Our fight isn't over yet." Salza snapped as he drew his Zanpakuto. Cooler stopped him before he had the blade all of the way out.

"Do not lose your head Slaza. None of the Soul Reapers are trouble enough for any of us to use our full power." Cooler said as one by one all of the Hitsugaya's advance team was defeated around them in what felt like a matter of moments. Frieza and Zarbon came to stand next them as they both tried to get the ice off Frizz's body.

"I think this was a good enough test for our new abilities and strengths. If all of the soul reapers in the thirteen curt guard squads are as weak as you all are then the up and coming war will be over before it begins." Cooler said as Salza opened a Garganta. None of them said anything more as they left but Frieza turned and sneered at them before the Garganta closed.

After Renji had deactivated his Bankai he picked up Rukia and carried her to the ground. There they saw that all of the rest of the advanced team were there being treated by Orihime's healing shield. Ignoring Rukia's protest, Renji placed her next the Rangiku, who's entire left leg was being restored.

"That was not a good fight to watch." Kisuke said as he came to stand next to Renji as he stood up.

"No it wasn't." Renji said as he looked over his teammates and close friends. His eyes resting the longest on Rukia.

"When Goku and the others told us about their old enemies, I didn't think that they would be this strong." Orihime said as see concentrated on healing.

'There's no knowing for sure at how much has changed about them either after exposure to the Hogyoku." Kisuke said.

"What can we do about this?" Chad asked.

"The only thing we can do is report this to the head captain and hope that Captain Kurotsuchi is done building the machine that will bring Goku and the other's here to help us. Only then will we know for sure how they have changed." Renji said as he pulled out his soul phone and started to Wright the report.

**Soul Society**

The sun was setting as the head captain and his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe entered the main building were squad 12's research was done. They had a short time ago received the report from the lieutenant of squad six about the unexpected attack of the enemies from the other damnation. After hearing the full report the head captain had gone straight to the department of research and development, hoping the see how much longer it would be till the task he had given Mayuri Kurotsuchi was completed.

As they walked Genryusai couldn't help but secretly be excited at the prospect of seeing students of his old friends Kami and Roshi. He doubted that either of them would be coming to deal with the situation but he was fine with that. When the war was over and the gate was still functioning he had every intention of using it to either visit them or bring them for a visit.

But first that meant defeating Sosuke Aizen and his forces. For that to happen they need the Z fighters to be brought here to help them. "Kurotsuchi how is the gate coming?" he demanded as he and his lieutenant entered the large room where the construction had been taking place.

"It is almost competed. It only requires a few more things, a field test and then it will be fully operational." Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of Squad 12 said as he looked up from the control panel he had been working on. Behind him stood a large machine that filled almost half of the room. It was a round cinder with support pillars that went into the floor, walls and ceiling. There were power cables and other lines coming from it and ran all over the floor. (A/N: think of a Stargate but not as pretty looking.)

"The field test will happen when you send Captain's Byakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki to retrieve our waiting allies." The head captain said.

Mayuri Looked at him in surprise as did most of the nearby squad members that were working on the gate. "Head captain you understand that if anything were to go wrong that all four of them could be lost to us forever or be killed?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I am aware but the enemy has shown that they are ready to fight with Ki powers that only a few understand. We need those how have fought these enemies before and use their knowledge to prepare to fight them. How long until you are ready?" Genryusai demanded.

"I need Two more days at most." Kurotsuchi said.

"Very well. I will recall Leuitaint Abarai and Miss Kuchiki for the journey." The head captain said before he turned and left the room. By now all of the workers had stopped to listen to the disgustion and watched the head captain leave in awe.

Mayuri noticed the quiet and turned to glare at all of them. "Get back to work or I'll make all of you my new test subjects." He growled at them. They all immediately got back to work filling the room with sound once again. Outside the head captain had stopped in the main court yard of squad 12's main entrance as he watched the sun fade over the horizon. It's light red as blood.

He couldn't help but wonder if this signaled the fall of the world as they knew it.

-oOo-

Koren: There you have it the first chapter and I'll tell you it was a pain to get out as I wasn't sure about the fight scene. Even now I don't think it came out right but I can't see another way of writing it. I will point out that I know it would seem wired that Renji would be the one to use the Kamhamha but if you remember near the end of Ichigo Strongest Under the Heavens he and Ichigo trained with Master Roshi, so it made since that they would have learned it from him. Please tell me what you think as I like reviews.

Vegeta: Review or you'll be hunted down and killed.

Koren: No they wont and what are you doing on my computer anyway?


End file.
